


Penance

by Lacertae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, M/M, Mind Games, Talon!Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: From a tumblr prompt: Talon!Zenyatta/Hanzo. Zenyatta trying to recruit Hanzo to Talon after the other agents have failed. Can Zen be any more persuasive?





	Penance

**Author's Note:**

> I went rather dark with this, hahaaa

**Penance**

He finds the man called Shimada Hanzo sitting on top of a balcony.

The house is not his, he is simply resting there, third floor of an empty building, legs dangling. Hanzo hears him coming, of course, and is wary and tense when Zenyatta approaches him, eyes narrowed but posture fixed in false relaxation.

Zenyatta’s synth hums. “Shimada Hanzo,” he says in greeting.

“They sent an omnic, this time. Tch. Pathetic.” Hanzo’s lips curl in a sneer before he returns his eyes to the view underneath them. “And what omnic, at that. You look like I could lift you with one hand and throw you off this building.”

“You could try, but I would advise you not to do that.”

Zenyatta curls both hands in front of his chest, and steps closer, his feet almost silent. He feels Hanzo tense even more, head shifting so he’s keeping an eye on him despite his casual appearance. “You waste your time, Talon goon. I will not join your ranks, as I said to all the others who approached me before you… and if you insist, you will return to your superiors as broken scraps.”

“Hmm. Akande would be displeased, then.” The familiarity of the name drop startles Hanzo, because now his full attention is on Zenyatta. “It is fortunate you would not manage to harm a single inch of my chassis. But alas, you will listen.”

Short, curt laughter is his answer, but Hanzo does not move –perhaps wary by Zenyatta’s attitude, ready to fight.

“I know all about you, Hanzo. You see, Talon has taken interest in you, that much you know… but… what the other agents failed to tell you, is that we are rather competent at gathering information. And I have… something you want.”

“Tch. As if any information would be enough to make me wish to join you.”

“You are wrong. There is, and I will offer it to you. You see, Shimada Hanzo… I know what it is that you seek.”

Another quiet snort. “I seek many a thing.”

“You seek but one thing, and that is… _punishment_.”

If Zenyatta wasn’t focusing entirely on Hanzo, he would have missed the tiny, almost invisible twitch.

“You hate yourself to such a degree that you wish to face judgement for the one crime you committed, the one that damned you, but no one on this Earth, or so you believe, could ever be able to judge you… and because of this, you travel the world like a suffering soul, unable to find peace.”

“Silence!” Hanzo attempts to keep his voice steady, and he almost manages it. Almost.

“It is such a pitiful thing… you consider yourself a kinslayer, yet you are but a botched one.”

Hanzo stiffens, and his aura grows thick with barely repressed fury. Zenyatta feasts on it, the Discord making his processors quicken.

“You have no right to–”

“You see,” Zenyatta continues, interrupting him, “to be a kinslayer, one has to actually finish the job… though I admit, not much of him was left, afterwards.”

A hand wraps around his neck, enough that he can feel the metal creak, but Hanzo is shaking. “Do not lie to me.”

“That would not be conductive for a future partnership, Hanzo.” Zenyatta hums, his hand trailing to wrap around the wrist of the hand Hanzo has at his throat, one thumb caressing where he can feel the vein under the skin, Hanzo’s heart racing. “I would not need to lie, since one day, what is left of that man will find you. Then, you will know the truth.”

“What… what is the meaning of this. I killed my brother. I watched G… _him_ die.”

Zenyatta leans forwards, just a little, the tell-tale avoidance of Genji’s name only making the Discord within Hanzo stronger.

“He survived, barely… by allying himself with OverWatch. I am sure you do know who they are. They have saved his life, gave him a cyborg body, and he became their weapon… for a time. Now, he is travelling, lost and angry, seeking revenge.”

Still as stiff, still with his hand around Zenyatta’s throat, Hanzo grits his teeth. Grimacing, his face looks contorted in a mix of pain, denial and hatred. “You _lie_.”

“Your brother–”

“He is _not_ my brother. I have killed mine. Whatever might happen to have his name now… it is not my brother.”

So attached he is to the sin he committed that he is blind to reason.

Well then –all the easier for Zenyatta to wrap his hands around Hanzo, and drag him in.

“Yet, he has the memories of your brother, if not quite the attitude. He is full of rage… the same you harbour within you. It grows, strong and powerful, and clouds his judgement… as yours does for you. So deep, so enticing… I can feel it on your skin, in your heart…” Zenyatta’s forehead array flickers brighter for a second. Hanzo stiffens, but refuses to show how intimidated he is. “He is searching for you.”

Hanzo is as tense as a statue, and then, all at once, he relaxes. The hand around Zenyatta’s throat drops, his lips curl up in a bitter, empty smile. “Then, I do not know what kind of help you think I would be for your group.”

Zenyatta hums, but his own hand does not release Hanzo’s wrist. He holds it in a tight, steely grip, and his forehead array flickers in a smile. “For how little time you have left, he has yet to find you, and the world is big… and you are still a coward.” The bitter smile vanishes. “Do you truly believe you deserve better, Hanzo?”

Hanzo freezes. In Zenyatta’s grip, his muscles go slack.

“I know what you seek. You wish so hard to pay for your mistake, though now you know that it has mutated into something just as grave. Instead of a dead brother, you have… a monster. One who is not human anymore, nor does he feel as such. He is lost, angry and trapped in a metallic body that he was not born into. He hates it, he hates _you_ , and seeks vengeance just as much as you seek penance.”

Hanzo blanches, and he still shakes, minutely, even as he bites down on his lower lip enough to bleed.

Zenyatta’s core whirrs as another wave of Discord curls around Hanzo’s soul.

“Do you think you deserve anything, out of it? Redemption? Forgiveness?” Zenyatta chuckles, quietly, and lets go of Hanzo’s wrist, curling both hands in front of himself. “No, you do not. You wish for one kind of mercy, and it is at the hands of the one brother you thought you’d slain. You thought you deserved nothing else, but had the one thing you wanted forever out of grasp but now… now, things are different. It is real.”

Hanzo grits his teeth, and yet he does not dare to speak. Maybe he is unable to, fury and pain washing over him in waves, but there is also a sparkle of hope there –and what bitter, painful kind of hope, to wish for a sentence of death so dearly. Zenyatta titters, steps forwards to press one cold hand against his cheek.

“Join Talon. Make your name to be one to fear, show the world your true face, accept that there is no light within you, and your brother… what passes for your brother… will surely come. Attract him to you, make yourself into such a monster that he will _recognize_ you without doubt, and he will need nothing more.”

Zenyatta paused, forehead array still smirking, quietly, even as it glowed brightly, enticingly, the Discord wrapping around him and beckoning Hanzo to him.

“You will have the judgement you’ve been seeking for over ten years.”

Hanzo falls to his knees in front of Zenyatta, shaking, and the cloud of Discord around him is so thick it covers him, and Zenyatta’s senses sing at the bitter, sharp touch.

The murmur that passes through Hanzo’s lips is unheard to all but to Zenyatta who stands in front of him, and presses one hand, delicately, on his shoulder.

“Welcome to Talon, Shimada Hanzo.”


End file.
